The present invention is a novel innovation to be used with my earlier invention entitled “Coffer Dam for Servicing Marine Structures”, as disclosed in U.S. Publication No. 2010/0189503 A1 on Jul. 29, 2010. The coffer dam is mounted upon a piling of a marine structure, partly above and partly below the water line, and provides a support surface and protected area for workmen to repair, renovate and recondition the piling where damage has occurred in the area above and below the water line. Heretofore, assembly of the coffer dam upon the pining, and removal therefrom, required a diver to perform dangerous work under water during assembly and disassembly of the coffer dam upon the piling.